1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus, means and method for providing a container, carton or package for a load center, in which the container, carton or package has integral and separable sections that may be used to aid in protecting a load center from various contaminants or other damage during and after installation.
2. Description of Art
Electrical load centers, such as are used in residential applications, may be shipped or transported in their own containers, cartons or other such packaging. When the load centers are installed, they are removed from such packaging. When a load center is installed, such as by mounting it flush in a wall or on a load center mounting board, the face plate or trim plate may be left off temporarily so that the load center may be wired more easily. However, where the interior components of the load center are left exposed, they may become contaminated or damaged by dirt, paint or other contaminants that may, for example, accompany adjacent construction activity. For example, where the load center is mounted flush between wall studs, painting the surrounding walls may result in paint contaminating the interior load center components unless the load center components are first somehow covered or otherwise protected in some way.
Consequently, it is believed that there is a need for a load center container, carton or packaging system that includes an integral load center protector. There is also a need for such a container, carton or packaging system, in which the integral load center protector is adapted so that it may be installed in place by using load center protector flanges to secure the load center protector with respect to the enclosure flanges of the load center enclosure that houses the interior load center components.